It's not over
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "It's not over" de Chris Daughtry


**It's not over** _(Chris Daughtry)_

**_I was blown away what could I say / J'étais époustouflé, que pouvais-je dire_**_**  
**_**_It all seemed to make sense / Tout a semblé faire un sens_**_**  
**_**_You've taken away everything / Tu as tout emporté_**_**  
**_**_And I can't do without / Et je ne peux pas faire sans_**_**  
**_**_I try to see the good in life / J'essaye de voir le bon côté dans la vie_**_**  
**_**_But good things in life are hard to find / Mais les bonnes choses dans la vie sont difficiles à trouver_**_**  
**_**_Blow it away, Blow it away / Emporte ça, emporte ça_**_**  
**_**_Can we make this something good ? / Pouvons-nous faire de ceci quelque chose de bon ?_**

Le docteur House pensait encore une fois au risque d'impossibilité de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il croyait que tout pouvait s'éclaircir, mais elle avait tout emporté, ne lui laissant qu'une partie noircie de désespoir. Mais il voulait faire revivre l'espoir, et tout recommencer.  
_**  
**_**_Well I tried to do it right this time around / J'ai essayé de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci_**_**  
**_**_Let's start over / Recommençons_**_**  
**_**_I tried to do it right this time around / J'ai essayé de faire ça correctement_**_**  
**_**_Its not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**_**  
**_**_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground / Il y a une partie de moi qui est mort et dans la terre_**_**  
**_**_This love is killing me / Cet amour me tue_**_**  
**_**_But you're the only one / Mais tu es la seule_**_**  
**_**_Its not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**

Il avait essayé. Mais essayer d'être quelqu'un de meilleur ne s'avère que très rarement facile. Il voulait tout recommencer, et tout reconstruire pour lui rendre une vie préférable, à lui et à elle. Son côté romantique était mort depuis bien longtemps, mais il ne voyait qu'elle. Et il aimait croire que rien n'était perdu.  
_**  
**_**_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait / J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu prendre et ne pouvait attendre_**_**  
**_**_We're wasting to much time / Nous perdons trop de temps_**_**  
**_**_Being strong holding on / Restons forts, continuons_**_**  
**_**_Can't let it bring us down / Ça ne peut pas nous démolir_**_**  
**_**_My life with you means everything / Ma vie avec toi signifie tout_**_**  
**_**_So I won't give up that easily / Alors je ne laissera pas tomber ça facilement_**_**  
**_**_Blow it away, Blow it away / Emporte ça, emporte ça_**_**  
**_**_Can we make this something good ? / Pouvons nous faire de ceci quelque chose de bon ?_**_**  
**_**_'Cause it's all misunderstood / Car tout est incompris_**

L'être égocentrique qu'il était ne lui laissait rien. Il gâchait des années de sa vie en voulant fuir, la fuir. Mais il gardait encore une fine couche d'espoir, car il ne pouvait abandonner cette relation, le sens qu'elle prenait pour lui. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand il la croisait. Personne sauf lui.

**_Well I tried to do it right this time around / J'ai essayé de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci_**_**  
**_**_Let's start over / Recommençons_**_**  
**_**_I tried to do it right this time around / J'ai essayer de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci_**_**  
**_**_It's not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**_**  
**_**_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground / Parce qu'une partie de moi est mort et dans la terre_**_**  
**_**_This love is killing me / Cet amour me tue_**_**  
**_**_But you're the only one / Mais tu es la seule_**_**  
**_**_It's not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**

Il souhaitait oublier toute son existence difficile jusqu'à ce jour-là. Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait enfin comprit. Il recommencerait tout. Il fera revivre cette partie de lui qui cherche une source de bonheur, de consolation. Une source de respect. Et même si son amour agonisait encore, il ne dira pas son dernier mot.

**_We can't let this get away / Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça aller_**_**  
**_**_Let it out, let it out / Faut que ça sorte, faut que ça sorte_**_**  
**_**_Don't get caught up in yourself / Ne te fait pas attraper par toi-même_**_**  
**_**_Let it out / Faut que ça sorte_**

Il ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était, il fallait le dire, il fallait qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne devait pas souffrir, elle devait l'entendre.

**_Let's start over / Recommençons_**_**  
**_**_I tried to do it right this time around / J'ai essayer de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci_**_**  
**_**_It's not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**_**  
**_**_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground / Parce qu'une part de moi est mort et dans la terre_**_**  
**_**_This love is killing me / Cet amour me tue_**_**  
**_**_But you're the only one / Mais tu es la seule_**_**  
**_**_It's not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**_**  
**_**_Let's start over / Recommençons_**_**  
**_**_It's not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**_**  
**_**_This love is killing me / Cet amour me tue_**_**  
**_**_But you're the only one / Mais tu es la seule_**

Il construira une vie avec elle, il soignera ses blessures et elle devra soigner les siennes, et continuer ainsi car jamais ce jeu ne se terminera. Il ne se laissera pas « tuer » de cette façon là, il n'abandonnera pas cette partie de lui, mais la guérira et recommencera encore. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, il ne pensait plus qu'à Allison Cameron. Et il voulait tout recommencer avec elle.

**_It's not over / Ce n'est pas fini_**


End file.
